


Comb my hair

by ladyerrant



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Slice of Life, Titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyerrant/pseuds/ladyerrant
Summary: Erron and Ko'atal spend a weekend in Earthrealm after attending to business-it just happens to be the day of a certain holiday.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kotal Kahn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Comb my hair

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw

"Check out time is at eleven in the morning-" The voice barely registering in Erron's ear-florescent lights making him squint and lean his head against a shelf. Confirming that he heard them when the voice rose in tone-asking if he'd understood.

“Got us a room..." He rubbed a thumb against the glass face of the phone's screen-frowning at the smudge of oil from his skin and wiping it off on his shirt. Kotal turned back to face him-a small smile in acknowledgment before leaning forward on the cart he was pushing, slow steps down the aisle, sound of his sandals slapping against his feet.

"Christ, I can’t wait to put my feet up-“ Erron stuffed the phone into a rear pocket and then raised his arms-stretching with a rough groan. Walking closer towards Kotal, following as the man stopped in front of a display-setting a hand on his lower back, trailing over to his hip “can’t wait to get you out of these clothes...” Erron leaned forward-stuffing his face into the warmth of Kotal's back. The faint smell of a too sweet fragrance, the clothes they were handed seemingly freshly washed. He dug his face in further-feeling the vibrations of a laugh-he took a deeper breath in, finding the smell of him.

“Erron-"

“Yeah?” Erron mumbled into Kotal's back, slipping both hands underneath his shirt-a light squeeze before pulling back and rounding the cart-quickly taking inventory of what had already been tossed in. A hefty butcher-paper wrapped package of steaks tossed into the corner of the cart, surrounded by several plastic bottles of seasoning, a bag of charcoal briquettes riding in the child's seat.

“Have you noticed the strange decor of this store?” Kotal looked around, hand on his chin-lightly tapping with his pointer finger.

“Hmm? Oh you mean all this pink shit and hearts? Some holiday..."

"I see, what is the reason for the festivity?"

“Let me think... never been a holiday guy-uh it’s some cash grab nonsense. Valentine’s Day-buy your honey a giant stuffed bear and a cheap box of candy, show them how much you love em’.” Erron shrugged, reaching down and adjusting his belt. It'd been riding too tight around him all day, coming to the realization he'd have to keep it a hole looser. 

“A day dedicated to those you love... a wonderful sentiment."

“I guess... that’s the reason under all this.” He waved around them with a hand “Hey, do you want a box? My treat...” 

Kotal chuckled, turning his back to Erron and searching through the shelves. Erron watched him quietly, a smile on his face as he heard Kotal hum-a tune that seemed to constantly find it's way onto the radio when they drove here in Earthrealm. His hair, thick and dark-loosely curling near the tips, sticking out from underneath the baseball cap that he'd tossed on earlier. 

“Amoxtli-" Brought back from his thoughts, mind wrapped around the desire to run his finger's through his hair. Kotal walked up to him, holding up the box he'd chosen. A small container, shaped like a heart " I am bananas for you-" he dragged out the words, a wry smile curling his lips. Erron glanced at the box, rolling his eyes at the sight of two banana's holding hands.

“Easy there..." He chuckled, breaking at the expression on Kotal's face. He took the box, turning it over "how much is this... near five bucks-pick another one..."

“This one is fine, you insisted I pick..." Kotal laughed, taking the box back and setting it into the cart.

“Betcha that chocolates gonna taste like shit-"

“We shall see. It is an exchange of gifts correct?”

“Yeah..."

“What did you mention, a stuffed animal..." Kotal mused-turning and staring at the crumbled box down the aisle-stuffed with brightly colored plush animals. 

Steadily loosing his composure, he took a breath in “don’t need one if I got you to cuddle up with-” a step closer, lightly pressing his stomach against Kotal's-tossing him a wink before wrapping his arms around his waist. A quick embrace, laughing to himself before he felt Kotal tense up-the man setting his hands on his shoulders, moving them swiftly. Metal shelf pressed lightly into his lower back, muffled laughter as Kotal tipped his chin up and met his lips. An awkward movement of lips as they both huffed through their amusement, slowing as they caught their breath. The heat of Kotal's mouth-the sweet taste of bubblegum that he'd been offered earlier in the day, still lingering. 

“What are we doing...” Erron spoke against Kotal's lips, pulling back slightly-reaching his hand up and turning the bill of his cap backwards.

“What...” A mumbled half-whisper, Kotal leaning down, running his lips down the side of Erron's neck.

“Making out in the candy aisle of a goddamn grocery store-“

“On Valentine’s Day... this is very romantic..."

“You just found out about that a minute ago..." Erron grimaced, fighting back a laugh "I' ll show you romantic... let’s go get some beer.”

"Hey, Koko-get a gander at this..." voice muffled by the cigarette held between his teeth, he set aside the lighter fluid. Match struck-the smell of sulfur in his nose, he tossed it on top of the soaked charcoal, watching as the lighter fluid lit up, surrounding the black coal. He lifted a thumbs up, Kotal sitting across from him on a rickety picnic bench-watching intently.

"This smells... lovely-" 

"Already, huh? The steaks ain't even on-" The smoke climbing up high into the air-mixing with the smell of trees and grass around them. Erron walked over to the picnic table, setting up in front of the steaks removed from their packaging-red meat outlined by a heavy layer of fat. "You got that corn? It's been soaking enough..."

"Enough... are you certain? It would be unfortunate to have these catch fire-"

"They won't, come on-have some faith in your man..."

Kotal stood, the picnic bench rising up slightly-a soft squeak from tired metal and wood. "I have the upmost faith in you." He grabbed the tightly tied bag of corn from the ground, water swirling around inside-pieces of corn silk floating. Water poured out from a corner, he set up the corn onto the grill grates-wiping his wet hands down on the front of his shorts. 

Slapping the meat, Erron motioned for Kotal to come closer-asking him to set up the mixture for the steak. "Some more of that brown sugar... yeah, just like that-" drizzled from the plastic sandwich bag-oil and spices, coating both steaks. He patted at them, massaging the mixture into the meat, looking up and meeting Kotal's gaze "here, get that other steak, show me what you can do with that meat-" he chuckled low in his throat when he caught Kotal's incredulous expression, the man's eyes quickly narrowing before a smug grin spread on his face. 

"You are well aware of what I can do..." Kotal pulled the steaks closer to him, voice low and warm-keeping his eyes on Erron's. A quick pat with his hands as he raised a brow, breaking into a beat-drumming at both steaks with his hands.

"Hey, don't-" Coughing out a laugh, choking on his own spit as Kotal continued.

Steaks placed carefully on the grill, diagonally against the grates-let to rest and cook. Erron took a moment to turn the corn, green husks sweating-he grumbled at the heat burning into his finger tips as he turned each one carefully. A few minutes, sticking a plastic fork into the steaks and flipping them over-absentmindedly talking about the days events, Kotal cracking a beer open and handing it over to him. 

"There we are... lookin' like a dream." Steaks and corn down on the thin paper plates they'd purchased, he sat down beside Kotal-his added weight making the picnic table sink down further. "What do you think about the beer?"

"There is a taste that I'm having trouble putting my finger on..." Kotal murmured, gaze fixed on the plate below him-nudging his bottle of beer closer towards Erron.

"Mmm, yeah it's sweet-" Turning the bottle over in his head, reading at the type on it's peeling label, far too small for him to make out. 

"Pineapple." A sighed exclamation, Kotal grinning at him before tucking into his meal. 

Erron nodded, tipping back the bottle and taking down the dregs of what Kotal hadn't finished-swishing the liquid in his mouth, trying to pinpoint the taste. Steak readily devoured, taking longer on the corn-savoring the grilled flavor, still warm and smokey. 

"Now you try to explain that bullshit to a man covered in feathers... goddamn-" Erron snorted, taking down his third beer-slinking his hands down to his belt and loosening it an additional hole-making it a mental note to forgo it tomorrow. 

Kotal chuckled, nursing his second beer. A chirp of sound gaining his attention-motioning to Erron with a tilt of his head. 

"Phone-" He pulled it out from his back pocket, handing it over to Kotal.

Gaze down, focused. "They are wishing us a happy Valentine's day..." 

"Huh..." Erron mumbled, too full and sleepy-wanting to crawl over to the grassy field ahead of them and lay down, earth warmed by the rays of a steadily sinking sun. The clattering of plastic across the picnic table moving him into action, standing up with a groan as Kotal leaned back-brows raised as he laughed in surprise. 

"What the fuck is this?" He stooped down at the end of the table, picking up the purple disc laying on the dirt "I said what the fuck is this?" Eyes on the man jogging over towards them.

"Dude, I'm sorry-" A broken sentence, the man gasping for breath "toss it back..."

"Erron..."

"Where the hell was he aiming at? No, that almost hit us..." He shook his head, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he belched. Arm pulled back, staring down the field-as far as he could get it. Tossed into the air, aim true-sailing past the man. "There ya go, dude..." he chuckled to himself as the man turned heel and ran, shouting at another person farther down from him. 

"I tossed it back like he asked-" Erron turned back towards Kotal, smiling at the bemused expression on his face, resting his chin on his hand and staring up at him. "Let's get out of here-"

"Slower than that-" 

"Slower? That is humanely impossible..."

Erron snorted, covering his face with his hands-stretching out further on the bed, all to himself for the time being. "Koko... stop teasin' me..." he mumbled between his hands, spreading his fingers and catching a quick glance at the man-Kotal stood at the end of the bed, still clothed-the front of his shirt pulled up and over his head, struggling with the fabric. He gave up, head out of the shirt hole-the shirts sleeves pulling tight against his shoulders.

"Me, teasing you? I would never..." Hands on his hips, staring down at Erron-a slack face kept only for a moment before he laughed, grinning wide-eyes closed tight.

Rolling his shoulders, Erron lifted his hands-setting them behind his back and tossing a feigned pout at Kotal. He shuffled, feet rubbed together-forcing his socks off and kicking them off the bed. Belt unbuckled-he spread his legs wider, that fullness still in him-part of him wanting to take a quick nap. 

"Like this?"

His attention fixed on Kotal, warmth spreading faster now throughout his body-arousal steadily building. A slow roll of his hips as he continued to undress, tongue pressed against his upper lip-cheeks flushed dark. Side to side, tossing aside his shorts-stepping closer to the bed. That rhythm in him, on full display-dancing to no music, a quick spin on his heels, back turned to Erron. Looking back, brows raised-running a hand through his hair. 

"Yeah..." Erron stared back, lips parted, heat burning in his gut-words just a whisper. Stiffening-he reached a hand down, grasping himself over the fabric of his trousers, his own breathing loud in his ears as he watched Kotal. Eyes drawn to the thickness of his thighs, the way he moved his hips. He grunted low in his throat, palming himself-a light pressure. Briefs pulled down, tossed up and over his shoulders-Kotal sidled beside him-leaning down over, eyes half lidded-stray lock of hair hanging down above a brow. 

"You are far overdressed for my liking, Erron..." 

"That so?" Erron grinned up at him, squeezing himself-watching eagerly as Kotal's eyes drifted down, a smile curling his lips. A strong grip around his knees, Kotal grasping him and turning, legs hanging off of the edge of the bed. Pulling at the cuff of his pants as Erron chuckled, removing his trousers easily-folded and set on the armchair beside the bed. Kotal hummed, teasing his hands up and down Erron's thighs, a few squeezes before drifting up further-setting his fingers under the waistband of his boxer short's and pulling him off. A pleased moan escaping him, Erron nodding in response-stroking himself slowly, keeping his gaze steady on Kotal's face. A few minutes, feeling like more-drinking each other in-Kotal standing between his legs, pumping himself-gaze moving up and down, heavy breathing leaving his mouth, tongue swirling out occasionally to wet his lips. Something they both enjoyed, the pleasure in the sight of watching one another please themselves. A few more strokes, Kotal dropping his hands, a light touch against Erron's knees. "come on, get your ass on the bed-" Erron shuffled back, spreading his legs wider-groaning roughly as Kotal sank down against him, the mattress shifting back on it's wooden baseboard. Lips met, a deep union of heat and breath, tongues swept against each other, Erron grunting with the occasional slow rolls of Kotal's hips-the man's hard flesh pushed against his own. Hands on his cheeks-keeping Kotal in place, nothing more in his mind than his lips-than loosing himself in his weight and warmth. He trailed his hands up further, pleasure rippling in him-combing his fingers through his thick hair-gently moving his hands forward and back, feeling the pull of curls as they loosely unfurled through his fingers. 

"There is something I wish to do with you..." Kotal's words hot on his mouth-Erron opening his eyes slightly, a soft questioning moan leaving his lips. 

Kotal smiled, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Erron's nose before gingerly rolling off of him, moving to the center of the bed and calling for Erron-his name whispered. Erron crawled over, raising his brows-running a hand up to rub at his kiss bruised lips. "What do you wanna do, cakes?" he set his hand on Kotal's chest, palm grazing over his skin. Chest rising quickly, a small laugh at the nickname-Erron smirking in response, the name taken from one of Kotal's favorite songs. 

"Erron..." Kotal murmured, grabbing Erron hand-directing him to the center of his chest. 

Easily understood, Erron's brows jumping upwards, a grin that he tried to push away spreading, failing to hide his excitement as Kotal chuckled, removing his hand from Erron's and stretching out further. Scrambling off of the bed, foot catching on the untucked sheets, catching himself "where's that lube you bought..." he caught his breath, turning over to face Kotal-the man sitting up on the bed, features pulled into a slight frown-lips tucked into his mouth. "Gonna laugh at me? Almost ate ass-" A huffed laugh at his choice of words, shaking his head and searching out the plastic bag of items they'd need for the weekend. Kotal laughing quietly in the bed, pausing for a moment and asking about his box of chocolates. Lube in hand, he set the box down on the nightstand-nails too short to effectively tear at the plastic wrap-he tossed it over to Kotal. 

A peek inside the box-six chocolates in varying shapes and colors, he worked out the price in his head. "That's damn near a dollar apiece... hey-can you believe that? Thought there'd be more in here..." he grumbled, closing the box and finding his spot beside Kotal, grabbing pillows and setting them beside the man's chest. 

"Hopefully their quality reflects the price... chocolate flavored, would you like to try?" Kotal grinned, squeezing out a drop onto his finger. 

Erron eased forward, pulling back at the taste "That's awful..." 

"It is..." A slim dribble of the liquid down the center of his chest, spreading it out. He handed back the container, Erron setting it down beside the box of chocolates. "Do you prefer the taste of me?"

"Huh?" Erron knelt beside him, gaze turned downwards, Kotal stroking himself once and beading up the precum dripping out of him. Flickers of arousal, gut jumping-Kotal easing forward, spreading the thick liquid over Erron's stiff length, a light squeeze before he laid back and sighed deeply. A sigh of his own, his breath leaving him slowly as he watched Kotal close his eyes and smile "you know I do-" 

"This good? Comfortable?" thighs shaking, Kotal's hands trailing up and down-reaching up to grip at his hips. 

"Beyond comfortable..." Kotal responded, hands reaching back to cup Erron's ass and push him forward. 

Fully straddling the man's chest, Erron sucked in a breath-running the head of his cock up and down the center of his chest, skin hot against him. Kotal squeezed his arms together, the ample thick mounds of his chest pressing hard around Erron's length-making him groan out. He rocked his hips lightly, pacing himself-splitting his gaze between Kotal's eyes and the sight of his cock squeezed snuggly between his pecs. "Ko'atal..." his name leaving his mouth, he reached his hands out-grasping at his chest, sinking his fingertips into the thick muscle. "Shit..." he smiled down at the man, face a bright red-sweat starting to form under his chin and down his neck. Kotal smiled back, panting softly, satisfied moans leaving him with each thrust that grew in strength, Erron picking up his pace. Each thrust sending a spark of pleasure shooting through him-each moan that left Kotal rattling through his head-he gripped tighter at the muscle, rolling his hips-slinking a hand down and pinching a nipple, Kotal groaning out a laugh in response to the touch, squeezing Erron's ass. 

Hands back up-fingers along Kotal's collar bone, a light grip as he steadied himself-putting more weight through his arms, leaning into his thrust. Pleasure sinking-heavy inside of him, he could feel himself clenching up-each breath that left him turning shallower, gasps of air taken in as he held on. "Where... where do you want me-" he managed out through a gulp of saliva-close, thighs tightening, a burning heat in his groin, sinking low, set to spill.  
  


"Here... give me everything, Erron." Kotal breathed, eyes near shut-still watching Erron's face, taking in each expression and twisting of his lips, each word and breath.

A stuttering thrust, Kotal's voice what he needed-encompassing him in that deep warmth, pushing him over. He came with a shout, feeling the heat of his seed as it spilled between Kotal's chest, a few more haphazard thrusts-each one accompanied by a low moan. Melting on top of the man, thighs aching as he relaxed-Kotal giving his ass a light squeeze before raising his arms. 

Chin pushed down, getting a look at the painted spend of Erron on his chest, a pleased rumble of breath leaving Kotal as he touched at the skin-rubbing the liquid, beading it up with a thumb and slipping it into his mouth. The sight making Erron moan, gingerly moving his legs-muscles quivering in response-rolling over and laying beside him. "Hey..." Erron reached behind him, grabbing a pillow and pulling it out of it's case-handing it over to Kotal for him to clean himself. 

"Thank you..." Kotal wiped his chest, taking a quick glance over at Erron as he leaned over-meeting eyes for a second, Erron bringing his face down and sealing his mouth around the sensitive flesh of a nipple-teasing the nub with his teeth. 

A thready laugh that quickly dissolved into a moan, just what Erron was after-he smirked around the flesh in his mouth-opening his mouth wider and taking in more of the thick flesh, sucking eagerly, reaching his hand down to grasp Kotal, stroking his length slowly-feeling him pulse and twitch in his grasp. The pillow case turned inside out, tossed onto the floor-Kotal ran a hand through Erron's hair, gripping loosely "Erron..."

"Hmm?" Pulling back, propping himself up on an elbow-keeping his hand moving on Kotal's stiff erection. 

Motioning for the lube on the nightstand, Erron chuckled below his breath-patting at Kotal's thigh before shuffling back to grab the container. In Kotal's hand's again-a pool of the liquid-warmed up "Lift your leg..." brushed back his hair with his free hand, he pressed his chest against Erron's back as he turned to lay on his side. Erron sighed, grasping his knee and lifting a leg up, a shiver running down his spine as he felt the wetness being spread between his thighs-along his taint. "Damn chocolate..."

"Stringbean-" Kotal attempted to dissuade him, lips pulled tight as he focused on adding more lube. 

"Koko... with five bucks we could've gotten five chocolate bars-" he continued with a frown, assuring they were ripped off-taking in a breath when he felt the head of Kotal’s cock tease against his ass, running his length down to rest between his thighs. He let his leg drop, crossing his feet at the ankles-squeezing tight, listening for Kotal's response, humming to himself when he heard that moan-right in his ear. Kotal linked his arms around Erron's waist-squeezing back, pressing a kiss against the sweat glazed skin of his neck.

"We do not need five chocolate bars..." A slow thrust-pulling his hips back and sinking in, he ran a hand down, stroking gently at flushed skin, teasing a thumb into Erron's navel.

Erron chuckled-pushing back against Kotal, the man's thumb sinking in deep into his navel-tickling nerves. He shut his eyes, agreeing that they likely didn't need so many chocolate bars through a muffled voice, resting his head further into the soft covers of the bed. His arousal returning to him, slowly yet steadily-Kotal holding him tight, that bear hug that Erron loved in this position, engulfed by his warmth. Kotal moaned into Erron's neck, rolling his hips faster-the sound of skin hitting against skin filling the room. Rocked by his movement, Kotal keeping him steady-Erron groaned, pleasure seeping into him again-the hot flesh of Kotal's length rubbing against his taint. Close-he could tell by the way Kotal sank his nails into his skin-not breaking skin, a strong grip. By the way he was whispering his name-breath billowing out of his chest. Erron urged him on, setting his hands on the man's arms-now wrapped around his stomach. So many words he knew now, phrases that he could speak easily. A few words, low but loud enough for Kotal to hear him-moaning at the man's response, a rumbling groan-speaking back in that language, one last thrust and planting himself firmly-coming with Erron's name on his lips. 

Wetness and warmth-overflowing between his thighs, feeling the pulse of Kotal against his skin-a few more rolls of his managed before Kotal sighed and grew slack against him. Erron craned his head back, greeted with the sight of Kotal breathing slowly-eyes warm, a faint smile on his lips-he reaching a hand back, gently running his fingers under his chin.

"Just pick a good one, going by the description they all sound terrible-" Erron mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes-just woken from a shallow sleep. Kotal having cleaned between his thighs once he finally got Erron to move. 

Kotal rolled his eyes-a pained sound leaving his lips, between a disapproving groan and a laugh. He laid back down beside Erron, placing the chocolate between his lips and bending down-Erron taking a bite, meeting Kotal's mouth, a slow kiss before the taste hit him. "That... that lube tasted more like chocolate..." he wheezed, pushing his piece of chocolate into a corner of his mouth before chewing it up and swallowing it down "terrible."

Leaning back, Kotal's face thoughtful-brow slightly furrowed "I do not mind it, should I finish the box on my own?" words teasing, Kotal propping himself up-hand under his chin, gazing down at Erron, free hand slowly stroking at his chest.

"What? No... you're sharing."

Kotal’s shoulders bouncing up and down with a laugh, sighing deeply “Happy Valentine’s Day...”

Watching him turn around, reaching for the box, Erron scratched at his chin. Not a holiday guy-he could see that changing, a tradition with him “yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day, Koko...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comb my hair-Pretty boy Aaron


End file.
